


A Boyfriend Thing

by ThereBeWhalesHere



Series: Stories about Shine [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 10:17:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18466927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThereBeWhalesHere/pseuds/ThereBeWhalesHere
Summary: Shine and Valen have been on three dates, but needless to say this relationship isn't progressing the way Shine is used to. He's not out of line wondering, is he? Is this new boyfriend of his actually into him? Maybe date four isn't the worst time in the world to ask.*This story is part of my series,Stories about Shine, and it specifically mentions the events ofHolding Out For a Hero.I recommend reading that before you read this!





	A Boyfriend Thing

**Author's Note:**

> HEY so here's some more Shine. D: I can't stop myself, I'm sorry, I love him so much. He and Valen are perfect together, and I did really want to share something from the beginning of their relationship before I share the rest of the stories I have written about them. 
> 
> Here's two awkward idiots being awkward together, trying to figure out how to date like normal people. 
> 
> Thanks as always to my AMAZING WIFE who lets me borrow Valen and helps provide the best bits of dialogue. Love you, schnookums.

**December, 1985**

The top button of Shine's collared shirt dug right under his Adam's apple, tight and constricting, and though the sight of himself in the mirror all done up like this had its own appeal, he couldn't regard his reflection for long without the niggling feeling that he was staring at a stranger. Of course he wasn't dressed  _ entirely _ normal. The shirt bore a garish pattern of turquoise and chartreuse triangles on a lime green backdrop, but for Shine it was downright conservative. 

 

Sometimes he did this, when he started seeing someone. Tried to change little things to accommodate, to make himself more palatable, more agreeable. 

 

But Valen had gone on three dates with Shine. Shine, exactly as he was. Hot mess in a belly shirt, covered in glitter. Hot mess in the pink sweater that hung off his shoulder and a pair of faux leather pants that squeaked every time he walked. And so far Valen hadn't run off. By some miracle he hadn't run off.

 

Decision made, Shine flicked open that top button, and the second, and the third, exposing his collarbone and breathing a relieved sigh. He wanted Valen to like  _ him,  _ hot mess that he was. Valen had been nothing but honest with him from their first meeting -- Shine could only pay him back by doing the same, and hoping Valen saw something in him worth sticking around for. 

 

Not to say Shine had all that much hope, all things considered. They hadn’t even  _ kissed _ yet. That first date, when they’d gotten coffee after Shine’s concert, he suspected Valen was just intimidated, arrogant as it was to say. Valen hadn’t known Shine was the biggest pop star in America until he’d walked into Carnegie Hall and seen Shine’s face on all those posters, seen Shine perform onstage. 

 

Maybe he was still trying to figure out then -- sitting across from Shine at a cafe in a back corner table, clutching an earthenware mug in his large hands -- if he wanted to commit to dating someone who’d need a security detail to go out on the town.

 

Then date number two, a little less pressure. Valen had come over to Shine’s apartment like he’d be doing tonight, with an armful of groceries and a recipe to make. Shine was sure, in the privacy of Shine’s own home, Valen might at least hold Shine’s hand. Might at least give him a goodnight kiss. If this were any of Shine’s previous partners, they’d have fucked that night without a second thought.

 

Valen, though, seemed overcome with second thoughts, every time Shine got too close.

 

Date three had been at Shine’s place, too. Just a movie, a perfect opportunity to cuddle in, test the strength of Valen’s arm around his shoulder. But they’d had almost a foot of space between them all night, Valen scooching farther away when Shine tried to close the distance. 

 

Valen had made it clear before they’d gone out that he wasn’t into casual sex. That he wanted to take things slow. But Shine wasn’t sure if they were moving forward at  _ all _ . Or if Valen even wanted to.

 

Shine busied himself fixing his hair a little longer, nervous habit, tugging the curl of violet that fell over his forehead. Maybe it didn’t matter how he looked. Maybe all he’d found in Valen was a new friend.

 

Maybe that was okay. No matter that Valen had barely touched him in three dates, Shine  _ liked _ the guy. He was quiet, gentle, funny if he let himself be funny. And he somehow asked Shine all the questions that got to the heart of everything Shine usually tried to hide from new partners. And he never balked from any of it. God but Shine would be an idiot to reject whatever Valen might offer him -- even if friendship was all it was.

 

A buzz sounded from the hallway and Shine jumped, flicking his eyes to the watch on his wrist. “Shit,” he muttered, running his fingers through his hair one last time. He wasn't going to get much prettier than this. Striding through the bathroom door and down the hallway, Shine nursed the rapid beat of his heart, tried to wrestle down his smile, but when he flung open the front door of his apartment to find Valen's figure filling the doorframe, arms weighed down with stuffed paper bags, he couldn't help the grin.

 

“Hey, big guy,” Shine said, voice transparently affectionate. Damn him and the heart on his sleeve, he adored Valen's small smile and warm green eyes, his face peeking over the groceries. Shine stepped aside and Valen crossed the threshold gratefully.

 

“Hello, Shine,” he said. He cleared his throat, and sounded a bit unsure of himself when he continued. “You look … very nice tonight. Thank you for having me over.”

 

Shine beamed. “So damn polite,” he said on a laugh, reaching out and taking one of the bags from Valen's arms. He nodded toward the kitchen past the living room, then led the way down the hall. “You don’t gotta thank me every time you come over.”

 

Valen gave a little shrug, groceries shifting in the crinkling bag. “Well, you're letting me commandeer your kitchen after all. Can't be too gracious.”

 

“You mean the kitchen you're using to make me dinner?” Shine asked. “I oughta be the gracious one.” As they rounded the corner into the kitchen, Shine set the bag down on the counter, Valen following suit. The kitchen was all white counters and spotless linoleum floors, stark and immaculate. The only time it had been used was when Valen had come over that first time. Shine had given up feeling self-conscious that Valen might realize Shine never cooked for himself. 

 

“So what are we having, handsome?” Shine asked, the nickname bold on his lips.

 

Valen flinched from it almost imperceptibly, but Shine couldn't help but notice it, hyper-tuned as he was to everything about Valen, cataloguing him, studying him, trying to figure out this mystery. 

 

“Duck,” Valen replied as if nothing was the matter. Maybe it wasn't. “With a side of roasted veggies. Started the duck at home so it shouldn’t take too long.”

 

Shine, good as he was at reading people, was never very good at solving mysteries. 

 

Leaning against the counter, Shine offered Valen his most charming smile. “Indulgent,” he said, the word rolling off his tongue in a purr. “All this for little old me?” 

 

Casually as he could, Shine lifted a hand and laid it over Valen's bicep, squeezing gently, though the muscle didn’t give under his grasp. God these  _ arms _ . “I dunno what I did to deserve you,” he added lowly, facing Valen fully and drawing closer.

 

Valen stepped back like he had been burned, a hot flush creeping up his cheeks. “Right, well, I should, ah, get cooking, eh?” He turned to the bags on the counter and started fishing through them.

 

Shine let out a breath through his nose, smile fading. “Are you gay?” he asked suddenly, and the bag tore in Valen's hands, spilling carrots and zucchini onto the countertop. One rolled Shine's way and he shot out a hand to catch it before it could fall to the floor. 

 

Valen stood stock-still, staring down at the bag. “I'm sorry?” he said, turning those pretty eyes Shine's way. Shine had just enough time to regret asking before his mouth decided to run away with him.

 

“Well we been on a few dates, you and me. But you ain't so much as given me a peck on the cheek. Are these --” he paused, holding out his arms to eclipse the kitchen. “These  _ are _ dates, right?” Shine thought he’d made his intentions more than clear, but, well, there was no harm in clarifying further.

 

“Oh, now,” Valen said, strictly avoiding Shine’s eyes. “Of course they are.”

 

Shine’s skeptical side-eye obviously didn’t reach Valen, who returned to the groceries, setting the vegetables out on the counter one-by-one, as if drawing out the process as much as he could. 

 

“It’s --” Shine paused, leaning back on the counter. “You know it’s okay if ya changed your mind, big guy.” It came out quieter than he meant it to. Truth was, he’d be disappointed as hell if that were the case. He wanted to date Valen. But only if Valen wanted to date him, too.

 

Valen turned to him, finally, and Shine met his eyes. “What makes you think I’ve changed my mind?” Valen asked slowly. 

 

With a shrug, Shine gestured at the space between them. “Well, you know,  _ this _ . You don’t much like me touchin’ you or anything and, to be real big guy, it ain’t doin’ much for my ego here.” Valen’s brows knit. Shine headed him off at the pass before he could speak. “So, hey, I’m just askin’ cause I gotta, you know, manage my expectations and all.  _ Are _ you attracted to me?” 

 

He held out his arms as if to put himself on offer, so Valen could get a good look at him before he answered. Somehow, in spite of the fact that half the world was attracted to him, Shine doubted it would be an uncomplicated ‘yes.’ 

 

The look on Valen’s face confirmed those doubts, a gentle glint of distress shining in his eyes. “I -- well, you see, I  _ will _ be.” 

 

“You  _ will  _ be?” Shine asked, arms falling to his sides. “Sorry to burst your bubble, big guy, but the way I look ain’t changin.” 

 

“No, no, it’s not about that,” Valen said, and he laid a hand on the counter between them, as if giving a little ground. “I mean to say … I’ll be attracted to you when -- when I get to know you better.”

 

Shine pursed his lips, giving Valen a full once-over. “I don’t get it,” he said. Valen’s shoulders seemed to wilt.

 

“Shine,” he said quietly. “I’ve never been attracted to  _ anyone _ .”

 

Eyes going wide, Shine glanced around them -- the duck wrapped in brown paper sitting on the counter, the spilled veggies awaiting roasting, the candles he’d set out for a romantic date with his new beau. And he wondered how he’d gotten it so horribly wrong. “So why’d you agree to go out with me, then?” He asked. God, did his voice really sound that hurt? That pathetic?

 

Valen turned away, took the cutting board from where it was set up against the counter’s black tile backsplash, and laid it flat in front of him. If there was one thing Shine had learned about Valen over these few dates, it was that Valen liked to do things with his hands. Maybe as much of a nervous tic as Shine playing with his hair.

 

“No one has asked me on a date before,” Valen said softly, sounding far younger than his 32 years. Shine couldn’t help his immediate reaction. He scoffed.

 

“Bullshit,” he called it as he saw it. “You’re fuckin’  _ gorgeous _ . You can’t tell me folks ain’t trippin over themselves to get your number.”

 

Valen shrugged, then took a knife from the block, starting in on chopping the first zucchini. Goodness knew, it didn’t look like he was planning on leaving. That was something.

 

“Not in my experience,” Valen said.

 

Shine doubted that, but he kept his mouth shut for once. Waiting.

 

“But you,” Valen started cautiously. He sliced the zucchini into chunks with practiced grace. “You seemed like an interesting fella. Most interesting fella I’ve met in a long while. And you were sweet, when you weren’t drunk.” 

 

A shocked laugh fell out of Shine’s lips and he leveled a finger at Valen, “Hey now mister, I apologized for that,” he said. Valen glanced up to him with a little smile. 

 

“I know,” he said. Of course, Valen had forgiven him the second Shine had asked for that forgiveness. That was the kind of guy he was. “And then, you know, you tried to  _ impress _ me.” He waved the knife in a big arc, and Shine envisioned Carnegie Hall, packed with his fans, and Valen sitting in a balcony seat watching him play. “And, now, that pissed me right off, because it  _ worked _ .” Valen set the knife down and turned to Shine, gesturing at him. “There I was, livin’ my quiet life, unassuming, just going day-to-day, and there  _ you _ were, the loudest man on Earth. You had fireworks for God’s sake!”

 

Shine grinned. “They’re called pyrotechnics,” he put in, and Valen chuckled, rubbing his head. 

 

“I’m just tryin’ to tell you, Shine,” Valen said softly. “This is all new to me. I’m -- I’m a handful of uncooked noodles, and you’re a big, boiling pot of sex. I’m going to take a few minutes to loosen up, if you don’t mind.”

 

Shine leaned his elbows on the counter, glancing up at Valen through his lashes like he had that night at the bar. “Big boiling pot of sex, huh?” He asked playfully.

 

“It’s those damn hot pants,” Valen said dismissively, turning back to the veggies. Shine laughed, ducking his head against the countertop. It soothed his skin cool and smooth, easing the flush that had inexplicably hit his cheeks. 

 

“You think anything that ain’t Carhartts are hot pants,” he said. Valen scoffed and gestured to Shine’s tush with the knife.

 

“If those aren’t hot pants, I’ll  _ eat _ my Carhartts, thank you kindly.”

 

Heart eased a little, Shine straightened. “Don’t eat ‘em, you only have the one pair. You’d walk around with your tuchas hanging out and I’d have to fight off all the other guys.”

 

Valen laughed loudly, a big bark of a thing that made Shine’s heart skip. “I would pay to see you fight other guys,” Valen said.

 

“Hey, I’m scrappy,” Shine protested, but he was smiling, too. “I could protect your virtue and all.”

 

Valen snorted. “You’re the greatest threat to my virtue I’ve ever met.” 

 

Shine pushed off the counter and wandered away, leaving Valen to his veggies. “Oh come on, if you had any virtue left you wouldn’t be here on a date with a ‘pot of boiling sex’ -- I love that, by the way -- that’s my next album title.”

 

Cheeks red, Valen swept the chopped zucchini off to the side and took up a carrot, eyes fixed on his work, smile fading little by little as Shine watched. “Not to be contrary,” he said magnanimously, “but I have plenty of virtue left. All of it, if you want to be particular about it.”

 

Smiling, Shine hopped up on the opposite counter, the side of Valen’s face just in view. “What does that even mean?”

 

“Means when I said this was new to me …” Valen lifted his eyes to Shine, a note of caution in his expression, “I meant all of it. I told you I’ve never, ah, been attracted to anyone before.” He turned back to his task quickly, likely to avoid seeing the expression that Shine could feel dawning on his face.

 

His jaw went a little slack, his eyes went a little wide, and something like dread coiled tight in his stomach before releasing and spreading like numb static through every extremity. “What?” He asked. There was no way he was interpreting that right.

 

“I hope you’ll forgive me for wanting to take things slow,” Valen said quietly. 

 

“Holy shit.”

 

That was the wrong thing to say. Valen’s face heated further, a bright magenta shining in comical contrast to his red hair.

 

“You mean you ain’t --  _ never _ ? Women? Men? No one?”

 

Valen’s hands stilled over his task, but he didn’t set the knife aside. Just stared down. “I’m not ashamed,” he said, and his eyes flicked up to Shine’s. “I’ve never been ashamed for waiting for the right person, so don’t you think I am.”

 

The defensiveness in Valen’s voice suggested the lady protested too much, but Shine had a feeling calling Valen out on that defensiveness would be far less than productive. “You don’t gotta be ashamed,” he said, and Valen scoffed.

 

“Well good, because I told you I’m not,” he huffed. 

 

“Just -- no offense big guy, but if you ain’t never slept with anyone before, how do you know you’re even into guys?”

 

“I don’t!” Valen said, sweeping away the rest of the carrots and laying the knife on the counter. “But I like you. And you’re -- is it okay to call a fella beautiful? Because if it is, then that’s what I’d call you.”

 

Shine straightened. “I --  _ yeah _ , you can call me beautiful. Fuck,  _ obviously _ .” His stomach clenched and fluttered. Nerves and anxiety went to war with some bubbling kind of feeling that he hadn’t felt in a  _ very _ long time.

 

“Well there you go,” Valen said. He leaned down and opened the cabinet, fishing around for a baking sheet among Shine’s unused cookware. “Believe it or not, I don’t just walk up fifth avenue calling men beautiful. You’re unique in a -- a  _ lot _ of ways.” He rose, baking sheet in-hand, avoiding Shine’s gaze.

 

Shine nodded numbly, staring straight ahead. Valen was a virgin. Okay. Okay, so Valen was a virgin. What the fuck was he doing with  _ Shine _ ? 

 

Though, he supposed, Valen had answered that question. “You say you’re waiting for the right person,” Shine said quietly. “You think that’s  _ me _ ?”

 

Valen swept the veggies onto the baking tray. “That’s what dating’s for isn’t it? To figure that out, right?” He looked up and turned fully to Shine, like he was genuinely  _ asking. _

 

Shine tried to give him a little smile. “Listen, big guy. This is all new to me, too.”

 

Valen let out a nervous laugh, shaking his head. “Oh, sure, mister hot pants.”

 

“Would you stop it with the hot pants! I’m serious!” Shine tossed his hands, and Valen raised an eyebrow.

 

“First night we met, you threw yourself at me and offered to --” Valen paused. “You know what you offered,” he finished, flushing. But he didn’t look upset, just awkward, nervous.

 

“Yeah,” Shine said, as if it were obvious. “ _ First night we met _ . That’s how it goes with me, big guy. I ain’t never  _ dated _ anyone. Not in the, uh, the traditional sense.”

 

“Bullshit,” Valen said in much the same tone as when Shine said it earlier. It was the first time he’d used such strong language, and admittedly it made Shine’s chest clench with something warm and delighted. “You’re an international musical sensation; you’ve dated.”

 

International musical sensation, Jesus. Who was this guy? And why did everything he say light a warm fire of delight in Shine’s stomach? Shine laughed, rubbing his forehead. “Oh shush, I ain’t dated like you’re describing, alright?”

 

“I saw people throw panties on that stage, Shine. You put a brassiere on your head.” 

 

“I’ve _ fucked _ ,” Shine said tactlessly. “Like a lot, but --”

 

“That’s not very reassuring, Shine,” Valen said, shuffling over to the oven. 

 

“But I ain’t  _ dated _ . I don’t know how to do this anymore’n you do. That first night? When you didn’t rip off my pants and go at it, I got real confused. I  _ been _ confused ever since.”

 

Valen cast him an accusatory look. “I  _ couldn’t _ rip them off,” he protested weakly. “I’d need to take a pair of scissors, peel ‘em off of you like peeling a banana. You know you’re never having children, right? You’ve suffocated those boys.” He gestured at Shine’s crotch.

 

Shine laughed, hopping off the counter and making his way toward Valen. He took the baking sheet out of his hands and set it aside, making sure he had Valen’s full attention. 

 

“I like you a lot,” he said. “And I don’t fuckin’ understand you, not one bit. But I do  _ wanna _ , big guy.”

 

“How do you not understand this?” Valen said indignantly, tossing a hand at his face. “I’m the world’s most boring man. Not hard to figure out.”

 

“You’re the weirdest fuck I ever met!” Shine said with a laugh. He shoved Valen’s shoulder softly. “Our first date, you asked me if my violins had names.”

 

“They do!”

 

“But no one just asks shit like that!”

 

“Your favorite’s Bertha!”

 

Shine paused. “You remember her name?”

 

“Of course I do,” Valen said, “‘cause  _ you’re _ the weird one between the two of us. I heard Bertha’s entire backstory! She’s seen a lot. By the end of the night, I was actually proud of her for coming through the other side. I’m still calling her a she, Shine! Four dates, and this is what you’ve done to me.”

 

“Oh, come on,” Shine groaned. “I don’t make no excuses and I ain’t got no secrets, right? You’re the one I don’t get! Anything you need to know about me, you got right here.” He held out his arms, and Valen rolled his eyes. 

 

“You’re like that shirt you’re wearing, Shine. You’re loud, but you don’t have any pattern I can tell, that’s for certain.”

 

Shine paused, tension uncoiling. “That’s -- that’s real cute, big guy. You’re good with the metaphors. You ever thought of songwriting?”

 

Valen just gave him a deadpan look. “No, as we’ve established, I’m boring.”

 

“No, we’ve established that you’re weird as fuck.”

 

“To you, maybe.”

 

“Exactly,” Shine said decisively. He crossed his arms over his chest. “And I like it. So can we establish just one more thing here, big guy?”

 

Valen raised an eyebrow. “I … suppose.”

 

“Do you got any plans to fuck me someday?”

 

Valen startled, and Shine backtracked, kicking himself. “I mean is this a boyfriend kinda situation? Or would ya rather be the really sexy friend I got one of them unrequited crushes on? ‘Cause I wanna date ya, but if you don’t --”

 

“You have a crush on me?” Valen’s eyes were wide, his back straight.

 

Shine stared at him. “I mean… yeah? Ain’t it obvious?”

 

“No one -- no one has ever had a crush on me.”

 

The laugh that burst out of Shine’s mouth looked to startle Valen, who drew back a little. “I highly fucking doubt that.” 

 

Valen turned his head into his hand, hiding half his face. But a small smile was beginning to grow on his lips. “I’m a bit embarrassed,” he muttered. Shine’s heart nearly jumped out of his chest. 

 

“We been on three dates,” Shine said in disbelief. “Of course I have a crush on you. Do you -- you ain’t got a crush on me then?”

 

“No! Of course I do!” Valen said, hand falling to the countertop. “No, you’re -- you can just take that ‘unrequited’ nonsense right out of the equation. Of course I have a -- a crush on you.”

 

“Okay, god, this is startin’ to sound like high school, big guy,” Shine said, if only to cover how giddy such a simple admission made him.

 

Valen’s sideways smile was so sweet and endearing, Shine wanted to take him by the collar and yank him in for a kiss right there. “High school, eh? You want to go to the sock hop with me after Friday’s classes?” He sidled up to Shine, just a little closer, the first time he’d voluntarily closed that distance. Shine’s heart stuttered. 

 

“You really didn’t go to a real high school did ya, big guy?”

 

“No,” Valen said with a little laugh. “I learned that from  _ American Graffiti _ .” 

 

Shine planted a hand on Valen’s chest as he laughed, ducking his head. “Shit, you do watch movies! Thank fuck!” 

 

Valen didn’t pull away from the touch, just stood there and let Shine touch him -- trying, it seemed. Maybe they could  _ both _ give a little ground.

 

“You gonna get me a corsage?” Shine asked, trailing a fingertip down Valen’s chest. It was a flirty touch, but not an insistent one. Valen glanced away with a flush.

 

“If you get the limousine,” he said. Shine giggled, actually giggled, and put a hand over his mouth. 

 

“You do make me feel like a teenager sometimes, you know,” Shine said. “I ain’t blushed this easy in fuckin’ years.”

 

“I don’t think I’ve ever blushed in my life,” Valen said. “Now I’m hot enough to roast these vegetables with my face alone.” 

 

Shine glanced to the counter, to their dinner, their fourth date. “So this _ is _ a boyfriend thing, then?” He canted his eyes back up to Valen. 

 

Valen met them. “I’d be honored,” he said simply. Shine’s blush flared down his neck. 

 

“You can’t just say shit like that all serious!” He said, shoving away and turning to hide his giddy little smile.

 

“I’m always serious,” Valen said. “We just made a date for the sock hop. I need to find a suit in my size -- not as easy as you might imagine.”

 

“Well I gotta go find a poodle skirt in my size,” Shine said, “and that’s -- okay that’s actually easier than  _ you _ might think. I really just gotta call Destiny and he’ll let me raid his drag closet.”

 

Valen’s smile softened. “Why is the closet such a drag? What is wrong with it?”

 

“Goddamnit, see? You’re fuckin’  _ weird _ ,” Shine laughed. “And I swear I ain’t gonna bully you into it --” he dropped his hand, moved it close to Valen’s on the counter. “But in case you’re wondering, this’d be a real perfect time to kiss me.”

 

Valen straightened, but he didn’t move away. The offer hung in the air for one tense moment, the mirth fading from their faces. 

 

For a second, Shine worried he had overstepped. Worried he should pull back. But he wanted Valen to like him for him. This was what Valen was signing up for. Valen glanced down to their hands on the countertop, where Shine’s fingertips nearly brushed Valen’s own.

 

“I  _ was _ wondering, actually,” he said softly. “You’re sure?”

 

Sliding his hand forward a little, risking the most delicate touch, Shine’s lips twitched. “I’m dyin’ here, big guy. Kiss is the only thing that’ll save me. You wanna watch me die? Before I even get to eat this nice dinner you’re makin’?”

 

Valen huffed a little laugh, then bit his lips together unconsciously. “It won’t be very good. It’s my first, mind.”

 

“I don’t care,” Shine said, almost breathless. “I mean, I  _ care _ , but you know I don’t  _ mind _ , and just -- please kiss me.” 

 

Valen nodded, steeling himself, but he still wore that tiny, gentle smile. “Alright then, beautiful lad,” he said. “How can I say no to that? You did say please.”

 

He stepped forward, and Shine threaded their fingers together on the countertop. He held his breath, more nervous than he was for his own first kiss. That had been organic, easy as breathing when he and Agnes had met eyes across the couch. This was different, and it felt like the stakes were higher than they’d ever been.

 

But Valen leaned down just as Shine leaned up, and their lips touched so gently it was like they’d been brushed by a feather. That simple touch ricocheted down his nerves, his heart lighting up like a pinball machine, and he smiled against Valen’s lips as he pressed just a little harder against him. 

 

When Valen pulled back, Shine stayed right where he was, eyes closed. “You did damn good,” he said softly, eyelids fluttering open. Valen was looking away, scratching his head. 

 

“You don’t have to lie,” he said, and Shine laughed. 

 

“I would never lie to my boyfriend.”

 

“Oh, now,” Valen said, turning away. “You’re out to kill  _ me _ , now, aren’t you? That’s your grand plan. Cash in on my life insurance plan. Tempted by the tens of dollars in my bank account.”

 

Shine snorted, and far too bold, he raised a hand to Valen’s cheek and turned him toward him once more. “I can’t kill ya. Who’ll make me dinner?”

 

“Your private chef?”

 

“She only comes in on weekends.”

 

“See I can’t tell if you’re joking, and that scares me.”

 

Shine snorted and ducked his head against Valen’s chest. Warm and solid, Valen stood there and let him, his hand clenching into Shine’s. Maybe there was a part of him that wanted to hold Shine. Maybe there was a part of him that would someday.

 

“Whaddya say we eat now, big guy?” Shine asked. “I think I made our date awkward enough to last us all night.”

 

“You still want to date me?  _ Me _ ?” Valen held out his arms as Shine had and stepped back -- putting himself on offer. Shine didn’t even have to think about it.

 

“First time I ever wanted to date anyone,” he said.

 

Valen chuckled. “Well, then at least we have one thing in common, don’t we?”

 

“At least two things, you mean,” Shine corrected him. He grazed Valen’s cheek with his thumb. “We’re both weird as fuck, remember?”

 

“Aye, I suppose we are. But, well,” he paused, taking in Shine’s garish shirt and violet hair and studded ears. Taking it all in without judgement. “I like it, too,” Valen admitted sofly. 

 

Shine wanted to kiss him again. Never stop kissing him. Instead, he pulled back, fingertips grazing Valen’s cheek on the way. If things went well, he’d have plenty of opportunity to kiss him again. If things went well, Valen might be the last person Shine ever kissed. 

 

Shine nipped that thought in the bud immediately, fixing a smile on his face. It was easy to do. All it took was Valen.

 

“You mean you like  _ me _ ,” Shine said. Maybe Valen picked up on the wondered disbelief in Shine’s voice. Maybe he didn’t. But he looked at Shine like a sweet, fragile, precious thing.

 

“Obviously,” he said.

 

And, well, Shine supposed it was obvious after all.


End file.
